A World All Our Own
by SingingMisery
Summary: Zack rolled his eyes. “We’re kidnapping you. Now move it.”


Title: A World All Our Own

Pairing: Angeal/Zack/Cloud

Warnings: Nothing. This is pretty fluffy.

Notes: So, no mention of the not-so-nice-stuff... I am finding that story hard to write. So this is a little bit before hand. While their all still getting to know each other still.

Beta: the fantastic etrix(livejournal) /etrixan (fanfiction)

* * *

It was Friday, and by all accounts, everyone was a little stir crazy. Commander Opus, instructor of battle history, was explaining the importance of military formations in smaller frontiers. Or at least, he was trying to-holding the attention of twenty teenagers was nearly impossible on a good day. So when Zack Fair came banging on the door, _everyone _was grateful for the distraction.

"Lieutenant Fair. What can I do for you?" Opus's voice was quiet, but still managed to be heard above the noise.

Zack grinned, aware that all eyes were on him. "Hey Opie! I need to borrow one of your students for moving some furniture."

Opus raised an eyebrow, and examined the room. "Well, Hikale is probably better suited for something..."

"Nah, I think he'll do fine." Zack pointed to a blond head in the back.

Opus blinked. "Strife? No offense, but wouldn't you prefer someone with a little more..." The man left the word hanging, not wanting to insult the teen. Cloud Strife was one of his best students, even if he wasn't as physically strong as everyone else.

Zack shook his head, still grinning. "Nope. He'll do perfectly."

Opus shrugged, and signalled for Cloud to pack up his things. "There is no homework assigned, so don't worry about it." At this, the noise in the class rose. Opus narrowed his eyes, "However, that will not be true for the rest of you, so shut it."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Cloud studied Zack who was looking too happy. "Um..Zack?"

"Yes, Spiky?" Zack chirped cheerfully, making Cloud even more nervous.

"I'm not going to be moving furniture, am I?"

Zack laughed not-too-reassuringly. "Nope. I have some plans, but, we got to make one more stop."

Angeal paused in his writing, stretching his neck so that it 'popped' satisfyingly. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the ceiling. Things had been busy lately, and he hadn't been able to spend as much time as he wished with Zack and Cloud. With a sigh, he turned back to his work. Only to swipe his pen across the paper when the door slammed open, revealing Zack with a nervous Cloud behind him.

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone stared at everyone else. Angeal cleared his throat and shuffled his papers, trying not to grin. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "We're kidnapping you. Now move it."

The SOLDIER raised an eyebrow, still trying not to laugh. "I would like to see you try."

Zack pouted, looking for all the world like a child denied his favourite toy. Then, he reached behind him to gently yank Cloud into view. He held the blond against his chest, making a pouting face again. "But, what about Cloud? You're not going to deny our cutie are you?"

Angeal stood, and approached the two. He ran his fingers in Cloud's soft hair, smiling when the smaller teen sighed softly. "How could I?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Angeal was beginning to question his decision. Zack had his arm in one hand, and Cloud's in the other. He was dragging them off into the depths of Shinra, without saying a word. Cloud traded anxious looks with him, blue eyes confused.

Finally, Zack reached a door and kicked it open. The three paused, examining a small courtyard. There was a patch of green grass surrounding a large tree. The branches reached up to the sky, covered by green and gold leaves.

Zack let their arms go to walk into the sun. It was a rare sunny day, the sky a soft blue. Angeal walked out, studying the surroundings. "When did you find this?"

Zack shrugged, "Not that long ago. It needed a little cleaning up..." He paused, studying both Angeal and Cloud, looking a little embarrassed. "Do you like it?"

Angeal gently spun Zack around, pressing a soft kiss to pliable lips. Cloud smiled, feeling slightly giddy at watching his two older lovers. This place was beautiful, and quiet. It would be the perfect place to hide out from the world. He bent down to examine a brightly-colored flower, the petals soft against his fingers.

Zack leaned back, feeling slightly stupefied. "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Which is good, because you both have been too busy lately. So, we're going to do some cloud watching."

Across the way, Cloud looked up. "I'm not stripping for you."

Zack paused; smiling happily at the images that statement conjured up. Angeal smacked him lightly, bringing him back to the present. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Cloud! As much as we would love to watch that, I was talking about those white things in the sky."

Zack walked over to the shade underneath the tree and lay down. Cloud and Angeal once again shared a look, this one of amusement. Cloud walked over and lay down next to Zack. Angeal, torn between holding onto his serious demeanour and giving into his lover's childish actions, hesitated.

'_Oh well,_' he thought, '_If anyone spots us, I've already been labelled as 'whipped.' What's one more embarrassing scene? Everyone knows I'm bossed around by a hyperactive puppy and little chocobo.'_

Zack shot Angeal an expectant look, eyes wide. The SOLDIER lay down, the grass cool on his arms. There were a few minutes of silence before Angeal pointed.

"That one looks a little like Sephiroth chasing Genesis, don't you think."

The answering laughter was enough to remove any remaining embarrassment.

* * *


End file.
